1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a drive system for a vehicle and to a vehicle with a drive system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Drive systems that transmit a torque from a drive motor to a wheel axle are well known. DE 42 06 086 A1 discloses a drive system that can be assembled modularly to adapt the drive system to vehicles that are motorized in different ways and that differ, for example, with regard to the drive motor. Modular drive systems can be assembled from a relatively small inventory of standard component types and hence can be produced economically.
Meeting desired quality requirements, for example with respect to efficiency of the transmission ratio in a transmission of the drive system, can be difficult in a drive system that is assembled modularly.
It is an object of the invention to provide a drive system which can be assembled modularly and that has as many identical parts as possible and at the same time is capable of transmitting the driving torque to the axle in as optimum a manner as possible.